


Normal Conversation

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace Wayland-centric, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: All he wants is just a normal conversation





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt  
> https://pinterest.com/pin/367817494552593082/

Flying this mission solo wasn’t exactly the best idea he had, but at the time no one was around to help him on it and he thought that he could handle the situation. And for the most part, he did have it handled that was until the last kill. He hadn’t felt the impact of the blade as he had swung his own at his opponent’s throat, succeeding killing the _monster_. It was when he was on his way back to the Institute when he had felt himself sway and that was when had looked down and saw the cut in his shirt.

Blood stained the black fabric of his shirt, and jeans as it kept on flowing even as he pushed pressure against the wound. The pressure only made him wince in pain and he knew it was too far a walk to the Institute for him to make it on time, yet instead of calling out for help, or using his phone to call for help he instead dialled a certain number and waited for the other to pick up. A light smile graced his lips when he heard the other speak his name on the other end.

“Yeah, it’s me. How’s it going over there? Alec and Clary aren’t at each other’s throats?” He asked, loving the laugh of his lover that he had made.

“No, they’re not. Magnus separated them the moment they started, I’m starting to wish I had backed out of this game night but Lydia needed a partner. Are you coming anytime soon?”

“I’m sorry, but it’s a bit busy at the Institute and I’m a bit swamped.” It was a lie, but he didn’t want to break this normal conversation they were having by worrying. “Have Izzy and Clary announced that they’re finally together?”

“They came in here holding hands, nothing unusual but when they won the first round they shared a celebratory kiss and confessed there.”

“Dam, it looks like I owe you some money.” He lets out a small laugh of his own as he props himself up against a wall.

“That it does, can I come collect it?” He didn’t need to be there to know that the other was sporting a big hopeful smile. “It’s kind of boring here now and I miss you.”

“I miss you too; I don’t think anything I say will stop you from collecting it will it?”

“No, and it’s a great excuse to leave. I love you.”

“I love you too Simon. Remember that okay, I love you and don’t ever doubt it for one second. I know I don’t show it the best, but I just want to let you know how much I love you because it’s a fucking lot. No matter what we are, I love you. I love you Simon Lewis.”

“Are you okay? You sound like you’re on your deathbed, confessing your love to your loved one as the movie plays dramatic music.”

“I’m fine, like I said, I wanted to let you know and I’ve found the words to help me say it.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon.”

And then he hung up on Simon, closing his eyes as he let himself sit on the ground, standing had grown too much for him to bear. Memories playing through his mind; of what he’d been through as a child, meeting Alec and Isabelle, then Clary and Simon and then _Simon_ ; memories of them playing through his mind as he felt himself slipping away. Simon’s smile, and the way he would just ramble on they made him smile to himself. Their first date, their first kiss and the way Simon’s laugh would just make him happy and then they all started to fade and he knew he was drawing his last breaths of his life, he had done the one thing he wanted too, and that was just have a normal conversation as he bleed out, and that he had told Simon what he felt, what he truly felt inside. Right before the darkness he could have sworn he heard Simon’s voice shouting his name. ** _“JACE!”_**


End file.
